Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-5277119-20130830130035
You know what fuck it. Reading what Rob said below in reply to my comment last night opened my eyes to something. It's the very reason why I could never ship Eclare in the first place. All that screentime. That's what turned me off from them. Well, I still think they too much screentime and will (probably) continue to rant about it, but putting all that aside, I...I...god I can't believe I'm saying this...I have a special place within my Degrassi heart for Eclare. Damn damn damn. I didn't start getting hooked on Degrassi until S10 but I was a sporodic viewer. I watched Degrassi Goes Hollywood and a few episodes from S9 and Pride from S3, but I will always remember their very first promo together. When he says "you have pretty eyes" I was instantly intrigued by it During the Boiling Point is when everyone was getting wet over Eclare. I wasn't exactly on board, per say. I just couldn't FULLY ship them, mostly because they weren't in a relationship. I really liked their friendship throughout The Boiling Point and in All Falls Down. The rest of S10 was just too fucking complicated. That's when, it became obvious, that the writers favorited them, imo. But that wasn't the issue. Their relationship was just too dramatic in that time. They BOTH were having issues and frankly, really shouldn't have been in a relationship-with anyone, much less each other. And no I was never mad that Clare left Eli in the hospital. It was for his own good. Season 11 was complicated as well. Clare was irritating as hell but honestly after Extraordinary Machine, that's when I started liking whatever, them again. New Beginnings, when they were both better, I thought maybe a relationship won't be the worse thing in the world. Showdown was definitely their best. It was damn, beautiful, damn what the hell am I saying. Yeah they were very good in Showdown, just great, definitely my favorite of them. Season 12B wasn't bad either. 12C is a whole different story. I'm really torn when it comes to Ray of Light. Firstly, unlike most people, I never really had that big of an issue with Eli finding Cam. Yes, I'm not happy that they once again managed to turn everything about Eclare, but during this instance, it kinda made sense. Eli did have a history with death, so, I wasn't so too shocked or upset. I didn't like how Connor's little plot turned into Eclare drama but whatever. 3 seasons of it, you kinda get used to it. Honestly TTOML, is just...sorry but the writers tried too hard in that episode to please the fangirls. Yes it was beautiful but just unrealistic in my opinion. Maybe if they had shown Eli's ass on Clare's tits I would have liked it better ;) I still believe that the only reason Clare got the cancer storyline was so Eli could stay on but hey whatever, it is what is it. And just for shits and giggles, Eli probably didn't feel the lump on Clare's back when he was hittin it was becasue he probably thought it was his dick and was like "Wow it goes that far!" xD. So yeah, when the writers aren't trying so damn hard for you to ship them or turning EVERYTHING about them, I can say that I...fuck, you know the word. So yeah I'll probably still complain about their screentime and everything else, but like Helga with Arnold, there's somehting deep down in my cold Degrassi heart for Eclare. Damn you Rob, Dani, and Tori for making me ugh like, love, like TOLERATE this ship. xD <333